Love, Lies, and Friendship
by Tigeress Moon
Summary: Its a story starring Ami and Lita


Author Notes: Ok this is just a little story I had to write for a contest at school. I just changed the characters to fit   
Sailor Moon. Ps I don't own anyone. Sorry about the the whole logged in thing.  
  
I never knew I would be involved in this type of life. In fact, i never knew it existed. I always thought that spies, assassins, and secret agents only existed in movies and books. Boy, was I wrong. But what is even more amazingis the type of people involved. Some where only like nine or ten, others were fifty maybe sixty years old. There were also rich, poor, black, white, and everything in between. But I quess that's why nobody ever suspected anything, because you never knew what to suspect. For all you knew your best friend or worst enemy could be a spy. That's why nobody ever suspected that we even existed, because the people you suspected the least were the most likely canidates. Take me, for example, I was a straight A student who never talked and never got in trouble. I also came from a small town in Japan. Who would have suspected a simple girl from a simple town would ever be a spy? Well, I did become one, but you probably have figured that out already. It all started when I turned fifteen. My best friend was kidnapped and me being the curious, young, naive girl that I was back then, decided to go dig for clues. Not only did I find a whole lot of dirt. I also found twice as much trouble. I should have listened to my insticts and backed off when the FBI got involved, but Lita Kino was my best friend, my sister, and I would die before I let her get hurt. The FBI though, was only the beginning. A couple of weeks after I started my own investigation I got a letter form Leets telling me to let the FBI handle it. It was short and to the point just like her. It said:  
  
Dear Ames, Hey sis, how are you? I'm safe for now. Do me a favor girly-girl and let the Feds handle this. Please, I just want you to be safe. Love, Leets PS: BFF  
  
That was her one mistake BFF (Best Friends Forever). I mean what type of person leaves their best friend in danger and does nothing to help? Not me, that's for sure. I would have been perfectlly content just to leave all well alone, if it wasn't for one little anogram, BFF. The first thing I did, even before this decision, was to give the letter to the FBI. I left that evening after school. The station was only a half-mile from my house, so I strapped on my skates and took off. I went in there not knowing what to say or do. Before I realized it, though, I was at the front desk and words were slipping out of my mouth. I remeber the conversation pretty well. "How may I help you ?" I remember Michelle, the receptionist, asking. "A friend of mine who was kidnapped a couple of weeks ago, Lita Kino, wrote me this letter and I thought it might come in handy," I replied being a lot more nervous than I sounded. "Ok, sweetie and your name us?" " Um, Amy Anderson." " Ok, hold on a minute while I page Officer Chiba."Ok," I replied in a squeaky voice that I didn't think could belong to me. A few minutes later a big man with large ice blue eyes and coal black hair stepped out. He led me to this little office which, didn't look like it could fit a desk in it, none the less two people. He aske me a bunch of questions none that I remember, just the felling of growing more confident after each question. The only thing I remember saying during the whole process was that hemight as well let me help or I'll just have to go on with my own investigation. My nerves must have been on edge more than I realized. He must have agreed with my theory because soon I was getting trained just like everyone else had to. I also went to meetings and classes. I learned a lot of things in those few months, three to be exact. It turns out Leets, was also an agent. She had been since she was six. Apparently, her father was one and she came to work with him so often, her mom had died during childbirth, she came to know the job and people, fell in love with it, and the next thing she knew she was an agent.They said if all went well and I wanted to become an agent professionally that we could become partners. As long as we both consented. A week after my training ende we went in. A long blonde wig covered my shoulder length blue hair and my normally vibrant blue eyes had green contacts to throw the kidnappers off. I had no idea if they knew me or not, but I wasn't about to take chances. So, I went into the club and sat in a booth near the back. There was a room back there and that was where they were keeping her, supposedly. When the bar closed around two A.M. I snuck into bathroom and hid out till it was safe. Then I snuck into the backroom where Jules was being held. Three guards all with guns instantlly surrounded me.They tied me up to the back of Lita's chair. Too bad they had no idea I had a knife in my back pocket. I took the knife out and cut the ropes. When the guards had fallen asleep Jules took the information she was suppose to get originally. When we finally got to headquarters, we became better friends and great partners. This all happened three years ago.  
  
Author Notes: sorry about the grammar. Well Please review. Sorry once again 


End file.
